The rapid and virtually unlimited development of toy products within the marketplace has been, to some extent, paced by a similar dramatic rate of development in product packaging and product packaging techniques. Thus, as toy products have become increasingly entertaining, amusing, colorful, complex, and sophisticated, packaging for toy products has endeavored to provide evermore interesting, amusing, informative, and attractive displays. In addition to the basic function of toy product packaging (i.e., to provide protection and convenient shipping and product handling containers for the products), designers of toy packaging expend great effort making the packaging for toy products colorful, interesting, eye-catching, informative, and entertaining. One of the more significant improvements provided by designers of toy packaging may be generally described as “try-me” feature packaging. This type of packaging acquired its name from its capability of displaying and supporting the product in a manner which allows and encourages a potential purchaser to try the product without removing it from the packaging. Thus, the objective of “try-me” packaging is to provide an environment in which the product may be tried or demonstrated, without compromising the integrity of the packaging or its protection and retention of the product.